cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Swash Plates and Tail Rotors
1,832,422 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 101,801 |totalnukes = 359 |aidslots = 65.71% |rank = |score = 6.74 |internationalrelations = ; * Kaskus ( ) ; * SRA (Link) * NEW ( ) }} Swash Plates and Tail Rotors (SPATR) is a microalliance on the Pink team. SPATR was involved in the short SPATR-NG Kerfuffle in the fall of 2012. Why We Play We play cybernation to maintain contact with family and friends that are spread around the USA and the world, as well as old friends that live close by, if it was not for this game we would not have reason for regular contact. Cybernation gives us a project to work on. Why are we so committed to each other? We are bound by blood, shared real world experience, and common CN goals. Our strength and confidence comes not from our numbers but from our commitment to each other, our planning, as well as the fact that if we are destroyed the lady Swash Plates will be very happy. You making the lady Swash Plates happy by destroying us would be a win win, both you and they would be very happy. Philosophy Our commitment to each other: We feel the military and financial strength of every member is just as important to our individual security as our own military and economic strength. We are willing to make individual sacrifices to systematically improve each nation in their strategically defined role. Everyone benefits when as whole we are prepared economically and militarily to defend ourselves. We take into consideration and feel we are all better off in the long run if we understand the different levels of commitment, strengths, and weakness’ of our members. We know some members enjoy one aspect of the game more than others. Every one of us has different commitments outside the game, different goals for their nation, and different levels of commitment to the game. A few of our member’s only play because they are real world friends and want to help those of us that really enjoy CN. They are not interested in jumping through the hoops required to become members of a sanctioned alliance. Some may consider having members which are not attached to their nation a weakness, we consider it strength. These members help the passionate players grow stronger and are not overly concerned if their nation is destroyed; they also over time often get hooked and start really playing the game in a more committed manner. Government Being such a small alliance most decisions are heavily influenced by consensus of the membership. The Security Council members have final say on all decisions dealing with the maintenance of peace and security of the alliance. Security Council Security Council Members - Untouchable, murtibing, Sgt Gus, zxcsd, and Miller. Roles and Responsibilities In order to be effective, it is important we have a clear definition and understanding of the role the Security Council, its function, how the council will reach decisions, and responsibilities. This will provide everyone with a good understanding of the tasks the Council members are to perform. It also provides information on where they fit within the alliance and helping to avoid disputes and misunderstandings over authority. The Council's primary responsibility is maintenance of peace and security of the alliance. It is important to remain flexible and be prepared to modify structure in consultation with members and as unforeseen situations arise. Procedural votes in the Council require the approval of all of the members. It should be noted that this unanimity requirement can still be met if a member voluntarily abstains from a vote; not all members must vote yes, but no motion may pass if any members vote no. The functions and powers of the Security Council are as follows: The council will convene: *to maintain peace and security. *to investigate any dispute or situation which might lead to friction; *to recommend methods of adjusting such disputes or the terms of settlement; *to formulate plans for the establishment of a threat to peace or act of aggression and to recommend what action should be taken; *to call on Members to apply economic sanctions and other measures not involving the use of force to prevent or stop aggression; *to take military action against an aggressor; *to review the admission of new Members; *to review the reason any member may want to leave the alliance and be allowed to return; *when responding to a problem facing our allies, the Council may first try to find a peaceful resolution to the situation. However, in cases where this proves not possible, ineffective or insufficient, the Council, with the permission of the host alliance, can authorize the deployment of troops from our alliance to switch to allies alliance affiliation to help defuse a situation and fight if needed. Tech raiding We realize raiding is part of the Cyberverse, you must understand any tech raid on a SPATR member is considered an attack on the alliance. Even if the standard "Raid - PM for Peace." is sent, we have every intention of aiding our member, declaring war on you and possibly your alliance, no matter how large your alliance may be. Our motto is “We will live free or die hard” and we will execute our motto to the fullest extent. Yes, we know eventually your alliance may completely destroy every nation in our alliance. We will assure your alliance pays a costly price to destroy our alliance. We prefer to go out in a blaze of glory than be subjected to continued raids and have our band of brothers picked off little by little. Regarding Allies We will defend our allies if they experience unprovoked attack. If our allies’ strategy includes aggressive measures and any of our membership wishes to engage in offensive war with them, we will allow members of our alliance to switch to their alliance affiliation to help defuse the situation and fight if needed. War, Strategy, and Tactics As in the real world, the preparations for war and war its self are a huge part of CN. The military and economic groundwork in preparation of defending our alliance is the driving factor in all our decisions. We strongly feel any alliance or nation cannot be militarily effective if it is not an economic powerhouse and we plan accordingly. We prepare using the cold war strategy of “Peace through Strength”. It’s no secret we are small; we have no plan to engage in conventional CN warfare, we will engage attackers in our own brand of CN warfare. We are fully committed to total war against any and all attacker and will systematically slaughter the sheep of your alliance by having our low tech high war chest nations drop infrastructure to quickly maneuver into a range they can inflict the most damage. Our middle weights and heavy’s will gut your tech nations while supporting our smalls. This is our commitment and your warning, once we pull the trigger and declare war on you or your alliance we wholly intend to tenaciously continuously and enthusiastically drive each individual nation of our alliance directly into your wall until it falls. SPATR Manifesto: SPATR is an alliance that realizes raiding/war is part of the Cyberverse and prepare accordingly. Before raiding one of us or any of the Screaming Red Asses, you should take into consideration any raid or any type of military action on a SPATR or Screaming Red Asses member (Walsh the Beloved) is considered an attack on the alliance. Even if the standard "Raid - PM for Peace." is sent, we have every intention of not accepting your offer, aiding our member, have others declare on you and possibly your alliance, no matter how large your alliance may be, the bigger the better. Our motto is “We will live free or die hard” and we will execute our motto to the fullest extent. Yes, we know eventually your alliance may completely destroy every nation in our alliance. We will assure your alliance pays a costly price to destroy our alliance. We prefer to go out in a blaze of glory than be subjected to continued raids and have our band of brothers picked off little by little. You or anyone in your alliance attacks anyone in our alliance we will nuke early and often, we will slaughter the sheep of your alliance, We will never stop attacking, you will have to destroy us permanently, completely, totally. Meet the Flying Spades and Blades of Winged Assault Trade Agreements and Foreign Aid We trade within our alliance and limit the use of our aid slots to ensure any member that is attacked can be provide aid. See also